shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/So You Want to be An Admiral
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukwYRkr1vrY ---- Namely, you VICE ADMIRALS want to be Admiral, right? Because we here at Mariejois aren't handing out this position to you no-good, scurvy-infested pirates! We need real sailors!! Men of iron sailing ships of wood! Using their glorious Logia powers and other skills to give the criminal riffraff nightmares for eons to come! ...Oh, and to help manage this wiki and keep the users in check of course. <_< Because that's totally what I was going on about... Now, enough formalities!! As you may or may not know, we only have ONE ACTIVE ADMIRAL at the moment! Our trustworthy comedic villain, Powerhouse411! Despite how reliable and skilled he may be, one Admiral alone just won't cut it! HE NEEDS TWO MORE ALLIES TO HANG AROUND THE WATER COOLER WITH, AND WAGE BETS AGAINST WHEN IT COMES TO ARRESTING YOU OUTLAWS! WE NEED THREE ADMIRALS!!! And that's where I come in. I, a representative of the esteemed World Government and former Marine Admiral, Bakainu- ... ... ... Curse you, Jakyou... I MEAN AKAINU!! I, the former Marine Admiral, Akainu, am here to issue forth two new recruits! Amongst our roster of Vice Admirals, only two will be promoted to the rank of Admiral, and stand alongside Powerhouse411 as this wiki's three... ... ...Erm, powerhouses... ...I see what we did there with Powerhouse. o_0 Moving right along! So we are going to have ourselves another Admiral election! You, the wiki's user community, will vote for who you want to be our next two Admirals. Of course, there are rules. Laws passed down from the government itself, to keep order amongst our society! ---- #Any votes for those whom AREN'T VICE ADMIRALS will be IGNORED. #You MUST vote for up to 2 Vice Admirals in each vote. Any votes WITHOUT 2 voted users when voting closes will not be counted. #You can change your mind at any point until voting closes. #Only ACTIVE users of Ship of Fools may take part in this election. This means that you must have used this wiki as a creative forum, for characters, stories or other original creations within the last 5 months. Therefore votes from accounts that have no creations or are suspected fake/multi accounts will be ignored. Any user who is caught using a fake/multi account to vote will have their votes DISQUALIFIED from the election. ---- Now with that said and done, I would like to present to you all, our prestigious Vice Admirals. Only two of which will be given the promotion you, the community, believe they rightfully deserve. * LordNoodleXIV!! Brother of Admiral Powerhouse411! Persona: The gargantuan Vice Admiral; John Giant! (Making Noodle my Vice Admiral successor.) * Masterreaper!! Death incarnate! Persona: The treacherous and sometimes forgetful, Vergo! * Rukiryo!! The pink void! (...That's threatening, right?) Persona: The armed and dangerous, Onigumo! * Caring16!! My beloved adoptive sis! Persona: The lovely and righteous swordsman, Tashigi! (...THAT COUNTS AS A VICE ADMIRAL PERSONA?!! 0_0) * Carabe197!! Don't call him Car! Persona: The strategic mastermind of G-8; Jonathan! * Zeon1!! The green haired nuclear warrior! Persona: The wild dog of the Marines; Smoker! * Senshi-chan!! ...ANOTHER GREEN HAIRED MARINE?!! Persona: The cleanly Vice Admiral herself; Tsuru! ---- AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THESE ARE THE CHOSEN FEW WHO MAY ONE DAY BECOME THE NEXT TWO MARINE ADMIRALS! ' DON!!! ' So!! You, the community whom these proud men and women are obligated to help, guide and support, must vote for two of these justice-dealing sailors to help determine once and for all who our three Marine powerhouses will be!! ... ... ... NOT YOU, POWERHOUSE411! YOU'RE ALREADY AN ADMIRAL! SIT DOWN! Votes will be held from now till... ohhh... hmm... How's September 30th sound? I will keep votes open until 12:00 AM, on the night of September 29th for easy recollection and convenience on my end. Remember, this is the same time zone for those of us such as myself, Masterreaper and others on the eastern coast of the United States. ' CLARIFICATIONS ' Just so we're sure, and because I forgot to fully take time zones into account, if it's still the 29th in your local time, you are still allowed to vote. Once it becomes 12:00 AM, September 30th however, the voting will close. Those suspected of cheating the rules through time zone loopholes will have their votes revoked. ---- '' SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!!! '' ' fire is shot to announce the beginning of the elections ' ' GET TO VOTING, FOOLS!!! ' ... ' IT IS NOW PAST SEPTEMBER 30th! THE ELECTIONS ARE OVER!! ' ---- Voting tally: *'LordNoodleXIV': IV *'Masterreaper': XV *'Rukiryo': XV *'Caring16': II *'Carabe197': I *'Zeon1': XV *'Senshi-chan': ---- ' OK! Given the fact our only Admiral at the time, Powerhouse411, has stepped down from his post, I present to you our new generation of three Admirals!! ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukwYRkr1vrY Masterreaper! The next world's fastest man, Kizaru! Rukiryo! The laziest but most moral Admiral, Aokiji! And~ Zeon1! My successor and the cruelest Admiral, Akainu! ' Let's give a round of applause and welcome our law enforcers with welcome arms!! May they keep you troublesome pirates in line with their unparalleled power!! ' ' GO TO NEW ERA ' Category:Blog posts